delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Kakiage is the fifth chapter of the manga Delicious in Dungeon. Summary As the party descends towards the third floor, the party rogue Chilchuck uses his Halfling abilities to help them find secret passageways and avoid traps. He tells the party, especially the newest member Senshi, to follow his instructions and to not disturb him as he works. However, even though Chilchuck points out where it's safe to walk, Senshi's imprecise step sets off a spike trap. As Chilchuck tries to scold him into following his instructions, Senshi nonchalantly walks his way through the room, setting off trap after trap, including a fire one. Chilchuck's remark about not wanting roasted dwarf gets Senshi thinking about all manner of fried foods, settling on kakiage and tempura. He asks Chilchuck where the oil dispenser for the fire trap is, and a stunned Chilchuck responds that the oil is definitely not made for cooking. Senshi says they'll know when they see it and again asks to see the oil dispenser. Chilchuck agrees on the condition that Senshi honor their respective areas of expertise and reiterates his desire to be left alone when it comes to his work. Chilchuck locates the treasure vault and the oil dispenser in it, then tells the party to stand back. As he quickly disarms the dispenser, Marcille remarks on his immature attitude, but Laios reminds her that Chilchuck is under the burden of keeping them alive and safe from traps. Chilchuck confirms the location of the nozzle to Senshi, who promptly holds up his pot and asks Chilchuck to trigger it to shoot out oil. Chilchuck objects but Senshi's nonchalant attitude wears him down and he does as requested. The hot oil shoots out into the pot (a wayward drop burning Laios in the process). Chilchuck worriedly checks on Senshi, who is unfazed and determines the oil is both a perfect temperature for frying and is actually olive oil - unsurprising to Senshi as the area above the dungeon was previously an olive growing region. Senshi confirms they are able to deep fry and proposes that they use the swinging blade trap from earlier to cut up the Big Bat carcass. He tries to place it in the same place the blade fell previously, but Chilchuck stops him as the trap may not work the same way each time. In response, Senshi puts Chilchuck in charge of cutting up the meat, citing his expertise in traps. After Chilchuck finishes cutting up the carcass with the trap, Senshi puts him in charge of heating the oil with the fire trap as Senshi batters the Big Bat meat and mandrakes for frying. Chilchuck gets the oil to the perfect temperature and Senshi asks him to make the mandrake kakiage. After a few misses and a gentle nudge from Senshi, Chilchuck successfully makes a golden brown kakiage. As the party eat the well fried food, Senshi remarks on finding this hidden room useful, scaring Chilchuck who promptly tells Senshi to not attempt this without him around. Senshi acknowledges this and compliments Chilchuck's trap-manipulating skill, and in response Chilchuck offers to teach him about traps, in part as thanks for teaching him how to cook. Characters in Order of Appearance *Senshi *Chilchuck *Marcille *Laios Thorden Dishes *Mandrake Kakiage & Giant Bat Tempura